adventure time
by baccaclaus
Summary: this is a test story it is my first story to try im not that good at spelling so im sorry is a word is miss spelled but I have no idea what its going to be about so im wateing to see just like you are.
1. Chapter 1

baccaclaus

Finn wakes up and in his pajamas and looks around "what was that" he asked him shelf out loud to which Jake herd "what did you here something" Jake yelled "I thank" Finn said "I didn't here anything" Jake said just then they here a loud boom "now I herd it" Jake yelled they then ran to the window of there tree house and looked out and saw a big robot in the shape of a giant "glob" Finn said and ran to change.

Jake walked down stares to find Finn in his normal shirt and pants and his white hat and he was looking for his sword "Jake were is my sword" Finn yelled "no idea" Jake said as he made himself some coffee then Finn remembered he lift it at flame princesses house "glob glob glob" Finn grumbled as he went to look to get a sword from and weapons room. the robot was now only seconds away from the tree house "Jake try and slow him down wile I am getting a sword" Finn yelled "ok" Jake said as he ran out the door to slow him down.

Wine Jake saw the robot it was about as big as there tree house "DESTROY" the robot yelled "over here you chunk of metal" the robot then looked down at Jake "DESTROY" the robot yelled "pick on someone your on size" Jake yelled and started to stretch his body to half the size of the robot "wow he is tall" Jake whispered the robot tried to punch Jake but Jake moved out of the way and kicked the robot "ouch" Jake said as his foot hit the robot and did nothing to the robot but hurt jakes foot. then the robot took his other hand and punched Jake making him go flying. Jake tried to get up but was kicked by the robot making him fly to the front of the tree house "Finn I could really use some help right about know" the robot was now right nest to the tree house.

the robot lifted its foot over Jake about to squish him "hay peas of junk" Finn yelled as he ran out the house with a silver sword and jumped on the robot and started to clime its body to its head. the robot tried to slap Finn off his body but was just hurting him shelf as Finn continued to clime the robot wen Finn got to the top of the robot and stated swinging his sword but the sword did nothing other then make the robot mad the robot swung his hand at Finn but this time Finn didn't see it and got hit of. Finn was falling and about to hit the ground but Jake jumped at the last second and cot Finn but the robot turned around ready to smash Jake and Finn win they hared a voice yell wait the robot and Finn and Jake looked to were the voice came from and they saw ice king.


	2. Chapter 2

**Its 1:45 AM it's snowing outside and there is no school so here you go I don't own anything. **

"ice king call off you robot" said Finn yelled "I can't" said ice king "why not" Jake said "because he is not my robot" said ice king "then why are you here" said Finn "I came here I ask you if you have seen Gunther I haven't seen him in a week I searched everywhere" said ice king sadly.

The robot was beginning to focus back on Finn and Jake. "Sorry to stop your chet chat but we have a giant robot about to step on us" Jake said. "Ooh right" Finn said just then the giant stomped his foot down and tried to flatten Jake and Finn but they moved out of the way at the last second. "How can we beat it" Jake asked then Finn saw a panel on the robots forehead. "I have a plan Jake keep the robots attention" Finn said. "Finn don't do something stupid" Jake yelled at Finn as Finn ran to the side of the robot.

"Hay hunk of junk over here" Jake yelled and to get the robots attention away from Finn. The robot looked over at Jake and said "destroy" Finn then jumped on the robot and began to climb to the panel. "Can I help" ice king yelled "no" Finn said but not loud enough for the robot to hear and continued to climb tell he reached the panel and opened it to see a bunch of wires and gears. "glob" Finn said a little too loud and the robot heard him and slapped Finn of him Finn would have fallen to his death but he was able to grab a stick on the way down then the robot kicked Jake in the stomach causing him to crash in to the tree house destroying most of it the robot then looked over a Finn hanging from a stick and said "destroy".

**I'm done and it only took me an hour and I left with a cliff hanger sorry but not really peas out my filo baccas. **


End file.
